The Grimms book of Ouran Tales
by Team Alpha Wolf Squadron
Summary: Haruhi has never heard of the Grimms fairy tales so Kyoya lends her the book but what happens when she has wiered dreams about the stories and the hosts in them well only one way to find out: IS NOW BOOTED TO AN M
1. Chapter 1: Hansel and Gretal

**Okay i am sooooo bored please don't judge what i have wrote and be kind.**

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled bounding towards me "Tell those devilish twins that there was seven dwarfs in snow white and not six!" he demanded

"What?" i asked confused

"There was six boss, the last one was put in because they thought they should give them an odd number-"

"And that they were supposed to represent the seven signs of drug use-"

"But they changed the names in the end as to not send a bad message to the kids" The twins explained

"Wrong, Wrong Wrong! There was always seven and you know it, tell them Haruhi, tell them i'm right." He pleaded with those puppy dog eyes of his

"I'd love to Tamaki but i honestly don't have any clue what you guys are talking about." I said to them

"But it's 'Snow White' Everyones heard about that story, you know Brothers Grimm stories?" Kaoru asked catiously

"Not me, I've never heard these things" i said which brought shock to their faces and caused the rest of the host club to crowd around me giving the same look, except Kyoya who was looking slightly amused at Tamaki's reaction.

"You've never heard of the Brothers Grimm Fairy tales Haru-chan?" Hunny asked

"No, sorry guys."

"But how, everyone's heard about them!" Tamaki overreacted

"Actually the only reason we know about them is because our familys wanted us to have a wide variety of culture, the Brothers Grimm were English writers so it's only natural for the English to tell their children the gruesome tales, but in Japan we have our own range of fairy tales, so it's most likely that Haruhi hasn't heard of them as a result of this." Kyoya explained **(i honestly dont know if this is true and if i'm wrong you can correct me but lets just say in this story that my opinion and judgment of culture is right)**

"Be that as it may, that is still no reason as to why Haruhi should be blinded to the wonders of English literature." Tamaki said in that ludecrous way of his

"I'd love to guys but unfortunately i don't own a copy of the Grimms book and i'm not really all that interested in it." I said trying to get off the subject

"That's okay you can borrow mine." Kyoya offered "And i'm sure it would help you understand the English language more since you're so keen on going to America, also it will give you an insight as to what their fiction consists of."

"Well when you put it that way..."I said reluctantly "But what's the catch?" i asked knowing with Kyoya there was always a catch

"No catch, only that it would help put a stop to the mindless rambles i'd get from Tamaki and also prevent a migrane." he said looking actually quite grateful that i had accepted "I'll drop the book off tonight while i'm visiting Ranka, and please don't hide your baby pictures this time Haruhi, you know i'll get them eventually so why not give up and save all the trouble." he said still in that calm way of his

"Ugh, fine but i'm hiding the embarressing ones, there's no way you'll get your hands on those." I said determined to sort through the pictures tonight and withdraw said images.

"Ofcorse."

The rest of the day passed quickly and i soon found myself racing Kyoya to my house to make sure that i seperated the pictures but unfortunately luck wasn't on my side and Kyoya's limo was parked out front with the body guards lying on the hood discussing the pictures the clouds make. I raced up the steps and made sure that i closed the door behind me when i found Kyoya and my dad going through the baby images which i'd last hid behind my wardrobe. I quickly joined them and started searching for the ones where i was in the bath or something equally embarressing while they discussed whatever.

"Honestly Haruhi i don't know why you didn't accept a lift from Kyoya since he was coming here anyway." Ranka chided

"I like to walk, it helps clear my head." I replied

"And also Haruhi knew i was stopping by my house first to pick this up for her" He said handing me a book with a little boy or what seemed like a boy dancing around a campfire on the front cover, and on the top in gold letters 'The Grimms Book of Fairy Tales'

"The one on the cover is rumplestiltskin which has always been a good story but i must admit my favourite has always been little red riding hood." He admitted

"So i guess they're good then?" i asked still studying the book and opened the front cover glad to know i could read the writing inside without much difficulty

"Haruhi if the English read this to their children now and the book was written hundreds of years ago i doubt it will have been anything but excellent, afterall you know how picky the English were"**(By the way that wasn't an insult to English people since i am one and proud, but i love it how people stereotype us as picky and always the bad guys in movies, Ah Britain how i love thee and thy optimism for being rude and obnoxious to others)**

"True"

"Well Ranka i must be off since i have school in the morning and i'm sure Haruhi needs to study. Thankyou for the photo's" He said while my dad walked him to the door

"Oh it was no bother, i'm always happy to help. Bye now!" he replied

After he left i decided to head for bed and do some studying before i got distracted by the big gold letters calling for me to read on the book. Sighing i gave in knowing i'd have to do it sooner or later and picked it up before returning to my bed. I turned to the first story that caught my eye and began reading. However after a while my eyes started to get sleepy and before i knew it i'd fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes sure that i'd only closed them for a minute when i had ot do a double take on my surroundings. I was in a bed, sure, but mine? Nope. This one was hard and itchy and the blanket was worse which made me sit up straight, the whole room was tiny, even smaller than my room, infact it only had space to occupy two beds. The room was made of wood aswell with a door which didn't appear all that sound proof which i was proven right when i heard voices from the other side.

"They're fighting again aren't they?" I heard a farmiliar voice say from the next bed and sure enough there was Hunny-sempai sitting up straight in the bed looking at me.

Only he looked like a poorer version of Hunny since he had dirt on his face and wore a very loose fitting grey shirt, he was still short and wore that lolita look still. looking at Hunny had me thinking about what i was wearing and i soon found out when i looked down and saw a grey-white old fasioned night dress.

"Wait. WHAT?"

"Father and Stepmother, they're fighting again aren't they? I can here them" he said climbing off his bed into mine cuddling up to me, okay something wasn't right here but i quickly forgot about that when i heard the raised voices again and tried to listen to what they were saying

"We don't have any money and the food isn't going to last us that long we have no choice if we want to live." a voice which sounded like Renge said

"I no but i just can't do that to them." I heard my dad say

"What are they talking about?" i asked Hunny

"Stepmother is trying to get father to leave us again" he replied

"What do you mean leave?" i asked but was interupted by Renge

"Look all you have to do is lead them into the woods and tell them to wait there, then walk off and leave them, it's as simple as that and we may be able to live through this winter in one piece now i want no more arguing because this is what we're doing got it." she demanded

"Yes dear."

After that i saw my dad come into the room looking sullen, only it wasn't the transvestite dad i'd come to love it was my old or well younger dad before he realised he was gay, also he was wearing old fashioned clothes aswell.

"Hello dears listen i know that you heard me and mommy fighting but how about i make it up to you and take you on a nice walk in the forest to wear you out so you can sleep better." he said in a soothing voice

"Okay." I said getting up and following him with a startled Hunny behind me

Once we were outside Hunny stopped me and turned to me asking "What are you doing Haruhi, didn't you hear him he's going to leave us in the woods."

"Yes but we aren't going to get lost, i have a plan." i said and made a detour in picking up some stones from the gravel at our house before i followed our farther into the woods. The path he'd chosen was long and it gave me time to dawdle behind some since he thought i was just tired when really i was dropping shiny stones onto the path.

When father thought we were far enough into the woods where he could go without getting lost he turned to us and told us to wait here until nightfall when he would come back for us, before he left.

We'd been in the woods for what seemed hours and both me and Hunny had long since become hungry and bored, it was only when it was midnight with the moon shining at it's highest point when i grabbed Hunny by his arm and told him to start looking.

"For what sister?" he asked

"For the stones i dropped if we can find them then they'll lead us back home." I explained which made him really search hard for them

"I found them Haruhi. I found them COME QUICK!" he shouted from my right and i rushed over and saw the trail that i had dropped which had lit up into an illuminous path with the moons rays.

"Well don't just stand there Hunny it's only a couple of hours before dawn. Hurry!" I said grabbing his arm and running down the path of the sacred moon stones

Dawn came more quicker than expected and the trail had long since died but it didn't matter since they led us to the part of the forest which Hunny said he knew by heart and we ended up back at our small house by noon.

Father was overjoyed to see us while Renge just glared a smile at us in faked happiness. For the next few days the whole forest thing was forgotten until the first fall of snow which by that night we ended up back out in the open me with my red cloak on following father back into the woods. After last time Hunny had learnt from me and since i didn't have time to pick up more stones he'd stolen a piece of bread off our table and i had caught him breaking parts off into our journey so we could find our way back once again.

Again Father left us in the woods and again we waited until we knew he wouldn't notice us coming back. So we set search to find the bread crumbs when i found one. "Over this way Hunny" i called and followed the little trail.

I was quite proud of Hunny for doing this when i noticed the trail had stopped and the cawing of birds in the trees.

"Oh God how could we be so stupid, the birds, the birds have eaten the crumbs." i said angrily

"Waaaaaaaa! I'm sorry i didn't mean it Haru i swear" Hunny wailed and cried, honestly some things never change.

"It's okay Hunny it just means that it'll take us longer to get back."

And it was long since we walked and walked with the cold snow seeping into our shoes and my cloak could only shield us from so much wind. We were resting against a tree since my eyes and feet couldn't stay moving any longer and i turned to Hunny welcoming death if it meant we'd be warm and together which is what i thought when i heard a snap from my right and i turned my head towards the direction only to see two gleaming grey eyes staring at me from within the bush it lay. A wolf i had no doubt it was, as it growled with the wind low in its throat a deep soothing tone to those close to death while others would run in fear.

Hunny moved in his sleep causing the wolf to break eye contact with me and turn towards the blonde at my side, again it growled but this time withdrew with a parting which i heard as the wind whispered it close that _soon_ will be upon us, but all i could help thinking of despite the warm chill it caused was that i was sure i'd seen eyes like that before, but where i didn't know or remembered it was one of the other. Again Hunny twitched in his sleep but this time causing him to wake up completely.

"I smell cake." Which was something so Hunny that it startled me

"Cake?" I asked unsure if i'd heard him right

He removed the cloak from around him and instead followed his nose which made him funnily remind me of one of those terriers which hunt like that. I followed him making sure that he didn't get into to much trouble but reminded myself that the only ones in trouble here were us. I was sure that Hunny was halucinating when i saw for myself a house made completely out of gingerbread, my mouth watered and i could only rush forward like Hunny and sink my teeth into the house. I had never been so glad to see cake in my life and forgot all about my dislike for most of them as i engorged myself on the house

"NIBBLE NIBBLE LITTLE MOUSE, WHO IS NIBBLING ON MY HOUSE?" A voice crowed from the doorway

Both i and Hunny insyncly swallowed our cake before answering

"Not i Not i." We pleaded as the woman came out, she looked about to murder when she caught sight of us and her face changed into a more gentle visage.

"Oh children is it, well welcome you poor dears, you look starved, if you want i'm sure i can make something up sof you inside where it's nice and warm." she cooed

We having no reason to object followed her inside where it was nice and warm, it was also packed with goodies and Hunny wasted no time in devouring everything she gave him.

"Don't you have an appetite on you, well you aren't much to look at but we'll soon change that when we put some meat on your bones." she smiled sinisterly though i didn't really notice until later.

After we ate she offered us to take a nap in her house and again having no reason to object agreed and slept, well i did until i felt a heavy metal around my foot. Jolting awake i glanced down and noticed a shackle along my foot which connected to the wall not leaving much room to walk, worriedly i looked around for Hunny and spotted him in a cage eating again.

"Hunny!" I exclaimed as i tried and failed to reach his cage.

"Haruhi you're awake, look the nice old lady said that we could stay here as long as we want, but she said you'd have to do some housework to make up for it." he explained while taking a bit of another piece of cake

"That's right girl get to work on these chores." She said materialising behind me and thrusting a list in my hands before hitting me to make sure i got the message.

So that was how it worked me doing the chores while Hunny sat in his cage eating more and more each day, but you could see the affect it was having since he was getting fatter and fatter and he no longer looked like the Hunny i'd came to love. One day while the old bag was out i confronted Hunny about it

"Hunny you need to stop, you're going to make yourself ill, just look at you." I pleaded

"I no Haru i no but i can't stop. I CANT!" Hunny squealed while devouring more cake "I want to stop but i can't Haru you need to help me, one night i was up and i heard the witch saying she was fattening me up, she said soon i would fit into the tray. WHAT TRAY HARUHI WHAT TRAY!" He wailed

"Oh my God she's gonna eat you. I need to get you out of there." I said pulling and tugging at my chain all the while Hunny ate and ate

"And just how are you planning on freeing your brother without a key?" A voice said from the doorway dangling a key from her bony fingers

She came forward suddenly and pulled at my hair causing me and Hunny to cry out while she snarled in my ear "Listen you i'm giving you everything you ever wanted all you have to do is let me have your brother whether it be willing or not" She said releasing my hair.

But i wasted no time in losing the contact between us and grabbed the chain attatched to my foot and wrung it around her neck threatening her while pulling it tighter to restrict oxygen

"You are going to undo the spell on my brother right now." I said and she did without hesitation which i found odd but didn't second guess and instead grabbed the key out her hand and threw it at a now fat Hunny.

He got out and came over to us while i released her. "Come on Hunny we're going home." I said determinately

"That's right leave, but not before i have my lunch first." She said pulling on Hunny's shirt and into the open fire at the edge of the room

I screamed at the top of my lungs and bolted upright in bed to a fretful Ranka trying to calm me down. Hang on wan't i just in the witches house. I looked around my room and sure enought i was back home with my comfy bed and my lovable tranny dad.

"Haruhi are you alright sweetheart." he asked worridly

"Fine, just a bad dream about my exams."I lied and he dropped the subject after saying he used to have nightmares like that too. That morning i rushed to school, and for a change the first person to arrive out of the host club. But it didn't stay that way for long since the hosts quickly filed in after 5 minutes of waiting but there was only one host i wanted to see.

"Haruhi you're actually early what gives?" Hikaru asked coming over to give me a hug

"I'll tell you what gives, Haruhi has come to see her father early because she missed me right Haruhi?" Tamaki said

I quickly avoided the grabby hands of Tamaki and the twins and instead rushed over and hugged Hunny as tightly as i could, i knew i'd startled everyone especially Hunny, but he didn't mind for long and was hugging me back within a couple of seconds.

"I like hugs too Haru-chan, would you like some cake?"He asked excitedle leading me over to his table with Mori in tow

"Sure but please don't leave me, i couldn't handle it if you got eaten again." I said earning even more wierded out looks from the hosts and a Mori who didn't know whether to think of it as a joke and smile or take Hunny and run.

**AN: There first chapter done, there will be more if you like and i'm not asking for much just maybe two reviews for this chapter? So shall i make more or not**


	2. Chapter 2: Rumplestiltskin

**THANKS 4 the reviews Woop woop i have the next one here so i hope u lot enjoy it. Sowwy about it being late i had exams and then well i'm a slow typer i look for half an hour to find one letter before slowly pressing it and looking for the next**

"So Haruhi how are you enjoying the book?" asked Kyoya half way through hosting time with that develish smile on his face

"Oh it's actually really good, thanks for lending me it." i said

"No problem Haruhi and don't worry i'm sure Mori will trust you enough to be alone with Hunny again within the next week." he said withdrawing from my table chuckling while i glanced over at the cake table with Mori, sure enough glancing my way to make sure i didn't try anything, he was still a bit wary of my statement this morning.

"Hey Haruhi what book was Kyoya going on about and what's with Mori giving you strange looks?" One of my clients asked me

"Oh right well you see i had this dream last night after Kyoya-senpai lent me the Grimms Book of Fairy tales and it involved Hunny being eaten by a witch." i explained

"Oh my God poor Hunny" She gasped along with the others

"I no all i could think about this morning was how i didn't want him to be eaten, i was soo worried that he had been."

"Ahhh sooo cute!" They all gasped again "It's so adorable how you care so much about the hosts Haruhi."

"I don't mean to but i guess it's because i've grown so attached to them that i just worry about them automatically now." which sent them into another 'HARUHI IS SO CUUUUTE! fit

the rest of the day was uneventful apart from that little thing this morning. So i was glad when after the clients had went home that Mori let me eat cake with him and Hunny.

"Wow Haruhi, i'm kinda hoping you have a dream about me tonight." Hikaru said looping his arm around my neck followed by his brother

"Yeh what with you not stopping fussing about him all day, the attention could be quite good for us." Kaoru put in

"No you evil spawns if there's anyone my dear daughter will be dreaming of it's her daddy." Tamaki said yanking their arms once again from me

"Hey boss that's-

"kinda perverted-

"Haha the boss is a pervert" They taunted

"Am NOT!" he argued which was my cue to leave

I walked back home and got dinner started for my dad before deciding to read a bit more of the book, despite the nightmare last night i really enjoyed the story of hansel and gretal. I turned to the next one in the book.

"Oh Haruhi can you hear me." my dad said snapping me from the tale

"Oh hey dad you're back early." i commented putting it aside

"Well i have to go back now but i wanted to make sure you were going to be okay on your own for the night. Daddy worries you know." He said making that farmiliar puppy face.

"I'm sixteen dad i'm sure i can handle being alone for one night." I replied leaving him in the living room by himself and once again immersing myself in the book.

I woke up in a dungeon. Great. Well atleast it looked like a dungeon, there was piles of hay everywhere not to mention the fact that i was locked in. My attire was the same as the hansel and gretal dream which automatically clued me into where i was and sure enough the locked door to my dungeon became unlocked in a matter of footsteps.

"Sooo i guess you're wondering why you're here aren't you erm" He said signalling for someone to give him my name "Haruhi."

"I wanna say yes?"

"Quiet! Now then i have called you here for you to make me gold. I hear you have a unatural talent for making it out of straw." he said and i finally got a better look at him and just as i suspected it was Tamaki. Great first he was king of the host club and now he has his own kingdom.

"And if i refuse?" I questioned

"Then you're father will be put to death." he said signalling someone to bring forth my beaten dad who was dangling between two guards. Dream or no dream that was my dad and i would do anything for him. "You have until sunrise to make all of the hay you see in this room gold. Over there is your spinning wheel i expect to see results in the morning." he said completely different to the Tamaki i knew.

As soon as he left i sank to my knees and wondered what i was going to do, i had no idea how to make gold let alone out of straw. So i huddled in a corner hoping for a miracle.

Hours later i heard the clock in a tower somewhere strike midnight and i knew i didn't have much time left and a light appeared from somewhere. I didn't have the strenght to lift my head from where it cowered between my knees so only guessed that sunrise had came.

"Wow brother would you look at this." a voice said

"I know she's cute isn't she." Another said

"I meant the hay you idiot" the first one chided

"You think i'm an idiot?" the second one pouted

"Ofcorse not, why would i ever think that of you" the first ammended "And you're right she is cute do you think we should help her."

"Depends what she's got on her."

"Hey cutie would you like our help." they said in unision lifting my head up to peer into their identicle golden eyes.

Great! It was only a matter of time before these two showed up here afterall where a Tamaki is there's always two brothers there to taunt him. Hikaru and Kaoru were the same as always with their flaming hair and look of mischivous about them. The only difference again was the clothing.

"Help?" i asked "You mean you can turn all that hay into gold for me?" i asked timidly

"Sure-

"That's an easy one after all we are Rumple-

"Stiltskin"

"huh?" I asked "Wait are you both called Rumplestiltskin,"

"No silly my name is Rumple." One said

"And my name is Stiltskin."the other one chimed

"At your service milady" they said but lightly before an evil look crossed them "Although it will cost you."

"Anything i'll give you anything just please help me get my dad out of prison." I said

"Say that's a nice ring you've got there." Rumple said

"Probably worth a few, don't you agree." Stiltskin said

"Here take it i don't want it, now will you please just turn it into gold before he comes back.

"Sure!" The said "Here why don't you take a nap." and i did

The next thing i was aware of was a glad farmiliar voice and i thought for a moment i was back in reality but when i opened my eyes i saw that i was still in the horrid dungeon and it was other Tamaki that was in the room with me.

"I knew you could do it Haruhi, just look at how happy you've made me." He said in a rather Tamaki-ish way "Why daddy is so proud of his little Haruhi and because of this i want another pile of hay turned into gold." He said signalling his guards to take out the now giant pile of what was staw turned gold and bring in more straw.

I was outraged "NO! you said i only had to turn that pile into straw and you would release my dad, you never said anything like making more into gold."

"Ofcorse i didn't. I thought a peasant like you was merely lying in hopes of getting your beloved and handsome kings attention. But after this i know you aren't. Now then i want that pile again turned into gold and the same rules apply as last night, do this and your father wont die. Bye Bye now my cute little Haruhi." He said skipping out of the room.

Who would've thought that my subconcious would make Tamaki the money crazed one instead of Kyoya. I looked towards the pile of hay which was currently ruining my life and only hoped for another miracle like last night to happen

The clock struck midnight again and i was starting to wonder whether those two were actually here last night or if i actually did the whole thing in my sleep, afterall this is a dream.

"Ah look Rumple she's all worried and waiting for us."

"How sweet i bet she really likes us brother."

I turned around and glared at the two of them angry at the fact that they were late. "I need your help again. Could you two do what you did last night and turn the hay into gold again for me?"

"So blunt Honestly could you not put a bit more empathy into your proposal." Stiltskin murmured

"Depends what you got on you." Rumple said straight to the point.

"Well i guess i have this necklace." i said fingering the thing which i swear wasn't there a minute ago just like the ring

"That'll do. Come on brother lets get to work" he said snatching it from my hand and stretching infront of the hay like he needed a warmup for what he was about to do

"Fancy taking another nap. You look exhausted Stiltskin remarked

"Hm i might do that." i said laying down

"Want some company?" he asked cheeckily

"No thank you." Some things never change with them.

Again i woke up in the morning in my dream world and a Tamaki making happy noises next to me while gazing at the pile of gold.

"You did it again. Last night i thought it was a fluke or that you'd somehow snuck it in but you actually did it again. Okay one more time Haruhi and daddy goes free." He said making his way to the door

"WAIT THIS IS NOT WHAT WE AGREED!" I said once again outraged not that the servants took any notice and just filled up the room again with hay.

"No no Haruhi this'll be the last time i swear. And just so you believe me after this i will marry you so you wont have to be poor ever again." He said cheerily his eyes glazing over to signal one of his fantasies starting.

"I do not want to marry you."I said

"What" he said snapping out of his daydream. "You no i think we'll have a June wedding." he said exiting once again.

And again i waited until midnight knowing that those two would show up but the bell had already chimed at what seemed like hours ago and there was still no sign of Rumplestiltskin. I began to panic thinking that when morning came it wouldn't be just my dad who got the chop but me aswell.

"Third time in three nights she's stayed up for us brother aren't we lucky."

"So same deal again then?" Stiltskin asked

"Yes please and WHERE WERE YOU TWO!" I screamed at them

"Well we were at this pleasant bar downtown and-"

"I don't want to know just get it done before Tamaki comes back." i said turning away

"Aren't you forgetting something Haruhi?" Rumple asked

"What?" I said confused "Oh payment right erm." I said looking for something but unlike last time nothing came, i had nothing and that meant..."Please i don't have anything but i need it done. I'll give you anything but please..." I pleaded

"Anything?" They asked

"Yes anything." I conceded

"Okay we'll do it but this is the price you're gonna pay. We want your first born child." They said before everything went dark. I woke up again to a beaming Tamaki and after that things kind of went into a blur

I remember vaguely us getting married, and suprisingly he wasn't as bad a husband as i thought he'd be. We were quite happy together and even happier when i became pregnant. The first child i had was a son and to celebrate we had fireworks in the skies at night to symolise the birth of the heir. And then before i knew it i was laying him down in his cot and turned around to leave when i heard two voices.

"Ahh isn't he adorable."

"Just like his mum. Nothing like his dad."

"Shame we have to take him from all this."

"I would think we'd actually be doing him a favour brother. Afterall he has Tamaki for a dad."

I turned around hoping to get to the baby before they took him away but when i looked there was no one there and there was also an empty crib. I screamed the whole place down which naturally got Tamaki riled and he sent out a search party all over the kingdom to try and find his son.

It had been three days before we heard any word on my son. And it was only to report that they still hadn't found anything. Tamaki then sent out a message to the peasants in that if they happen to find anything about the missing child they had to reply to the king straight away with generous rewards for those he found trustworthy enough.

Another three days had went and peasants had came from all over the country to try and give helpful information but i was only interested in what one had to say.

"I heard boys chanting around a fire near the farms saying that they had won or something."He said

"Boys? Did you get a look at them?" I asked eagerly

"Yes, i got a glimpse, they had red hair I'm sorry that's all i know." he said

"Give him some money." I said to one of the guards happy that i had finally gotten somewhere.

"What but he didn't give us any useful information." Tamaki complained

"Just give him some." i said setting off for the farms

"Where are you going Haruhi? HARUHI!" He shouted after me but i didn't care all i wanted was my boy back.

I made my way down to the edge of the farms like the man had said but didn't get there until nightfall. Wow time travels fast in a dream. And there it was a fire or bonfire to be precise and two boys dancing around it one with a baby in its arms.

"Hey!" i bellowed "Give me back my son"

They stopped dancing immediately and faced me. "And why should we do that?"

"We've done nothing wrong." they said

"DONE NOTHING WRONG!" I said outraged "You stole my baby."

"We collected our debt." Rumple commented

"Yeh you shouldn't promise what you can't deliver Haruhi."

"Look i'll give you anything else, money, jewels anything just give him back." I said close to begging

"We aren't interested in money anymore are we brother?"

"Nope and besides i've grown rather fond of this little thing i don't think i want to give it back."

"Athough" they said slyly "If you really want him back you could always win him off us."

"Yeh i'll do that just give him back to me."

"Well the game is the 'Guess which one is Rumple game'" They said putting the baby down behind them

"Seriously?" i asked them, again some things never change

"Yes but just so you know no one has ever won this game." Stiltskin grinned "Now the rules are you have to guess which one of us is Rumple and you must have a reason you only get 1 go and if you lose we keep the baby deal." he said

"Deal" I agreed and i watched them as they changed somehow into identicle clothes told me to turn my back as they switched themselves around.

"So which one of us is Rumple?" He asked

"You are." I said pointing to the one on the left

"Wrong!" They chimed

"No i'm not Stiltskin is the calmer one of you and doesn't have the same mischevous eyes as Rumple. I know i'm right because you may look alike but you aren't identicle." I said triumphantly

But something in my speech must have done something because just then they both started burning up like the bonfire screaming "WRONG!" "WRONG!" and before i knew it they'd picked up my baby and dived into the bonfire turning to ashes as they went with the baby crying in the fire.

I woke up with another scream and i thanked who ever was up there that my dad was still at work. He didn't need me waking him up twice in two days. The dream again had ended badly and i was starting to think that it wasn't a good idea for me to keep reading the book.

At school i headed once again to the host club but this time for different reasons.

"Hey Haruhi, have a good night." Hikaru asked

"Dream of anything interesting? Such as two dashing twins" Kaoru also chimed in smirking at his brother

"I did actually." Which put shock on both of their faces and made Tamaki who had also been listening in start ranting at them saying that they shouldn't defile his daughters mind like that

"So were we good Haruhi." they asked completely ignoring Tamaki

"NO! And if i am never making a deal with you two okay, and don't even think about coming near me if i have a baby." I said

"What?"They asked shocked

"Rumplestiltskin i pressume." Kyoya said right as usual "Can i ask who the king was or was there not one."

"Yeh there was and it was Tamaki." I said instantly regretting it since Tamaki obviously knew the story well enough to remember that the King marries the girl

"Oh MY GOD. Haruhi what was the wedding like? Did we have a good time? Did you wear white?" he said rambling on and on until he went into his own little fantasy.

Dejavu or what?

**Phew done. I'm asking for 3 reviews please if it isn't a bother and you could maybe suggest whether or not i should do little red riding hood or snow white and the seven dwarfs oh and also whether i should make little red riding hood seperate or just boost this up to an M since there will probably be a lemon in that one**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Red

**A.N READ PLEASE :Here's the next one ENJOY! And thanks to all the reviewers. Your the best. I decided not to do snow white for various reasons mainly because i would've had her wake up before the prince came and saved her. Also there are various other povs in snow white and well this is Haruhi's dream so i doubt that she could have another pov. so this is it woooooo! i may do another story if you lot aren't satisfied and have other fairytales in so any suggestions review them to me woop woop.**

The day had gone annoyingly slow. The twins constantly harrased me asking me questions about how good looking or how they pulled the stuff off in my dream. By the end of it i was thinking about throttling them. My dad was going to be gone for 3 days but since it was the weekend i wasn't particularly bothered since it just meant he wouldn't get angry and rile the host club up when they came around for whatever it was we were going to be doing. I got home and done my homework in record time and to be honest was bored for half the night.

I went into my flat and flet an eerie prescence there which wasa strange since i'd lived here most of my life and i haven't felt like this before. "Hello." I called out and was rewarded with a voice coming from the kitchen almost making me have a heart attack

"Haru-chan finally your home." Hunny said as i came into the kitchen.

There he was eating cake at the table with Mori and Kyoya- atleast that explained the eerie prescence. "What are you's doing here and how did you get in?" I asked still a bit uneasy from the shock i got

"Your father gave me a key." Kyoya explained "And we're here because he asked us to keep an eye on you because there's going to be a storm all weekend."

"Oh." I said not having anything to retort with "Well where are the others then?"

"Well considering the fact that your dad wouldn't let Tama anywhere near you alone and you looked like you were about to kill Kao-chan and Hika-chan today i thought that it was best if only we came." Hunny said cheerily.

"Wait are you guys staying here tonight?" I asked unsurely

"If your offering then yes." Kyoya said while i started cursing them in my head well atleast the calmest ones were here maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay i'll get the guest futons ready and then go do my homework you guys just try and occupy yourselves." I said retreating to my room.

I was halfway through my homework when a knock came at my door. "Haruhi i was wondering if i could read the book i lent you." Kyoya asked

"Sure." I agreed "It's over there and you can take it home with you if you want since i don't think i want to read any more of that book." I said thinking back to the dream i had last night.

"Ok then." He said picking it up and leaving me in peace.

Hunny and Mori were watching the news when i submerged from my room to take a shower and Kyoya was sitting reading the _demon book_ i had given name to. Overall they were actually not that annoying to have over.

"So Haru-chan what do you usually do when there's a storm so we know what to do?" Hunny asked

"I usually just get a blanket and some earplugs to block out the noise."

"Where are the ear plugs i'll go get them before the thunder starts."

"Erm in one of the draws in the kitchen, but i don't think it's gonna start thundering yet."

"But it's already started raining, i'll go get them in any case." he said getting up from the sofa and going into the kitchen while i looked outside and saw that it actually had started raining, I hadn't even noticed.

CLASH

The thunder went and i froze in my place but i didn't have time to worry since Hunny was back with the earplugs and blanket. I quickly covered myself and put the earplugs in to block out the noise when i got picked up by someone and placed in their lap. Suprisingly it was Kyoya but i didn't have time to question him because the next clash of thunder came at that moment. So i saw that Kyoya infact was trying to distract me with the book so it would take my mind off the thunder.

It was oddly considerate for Kyoya but i didn't question his method or his kindness and instead put all my concentration into the page he was currently on.

I cursed myself and Kyoya when i woke up in another cabin similar to the Hansel and Gretal one, the walls this time though were covered in pictures and there was light all around thanks to the windows in here. My bed was comfier than that in the other cabin and also this place had a more homly feel to it. I looked at my attire again already knowing what i'd find, an old nightdress and a red hooded cape just like the last two times.

I got up out of my bed when i smelt something yummy coming from the kitchen. Inside there was my dad in cross dress which didn't come as much of a suprise since he's usually dressed like that and i kinda got that he plays every parental figure in my dreams.

"Hey da-mo-. Hey" I said not knowing if he was playing a mom or dad in this one.

"hey sweetie i see you're up from your nap."he replied

"Yeh it was good so what are you making then." I asked suspicous of how good his cooking will be in here

"Oh i've made some cookies for your Grandma she hasn't been feeling well and i thought you could give them to her when you went over later." Dad explained

"Yeh sounds good so should i just go over now or do you want me to do something first."

"Now's good actually it will probably be better since she's usually asleep by 5. Just let me get a basket for you dear."

"Kay." I said snatching one of the cookies which was still hot. Not good.

Dad came back with a basket and practically shoved me out the door slamming it right behind me. "BE CAREFUL" He shouted to me. All i did was give the door a glare, pull my hood up and went off into the woods muttering something about how rude my dad was in this dream.

The woods were suprisingly nice this time of day i thought but immediately stopped as another thought ransacked my brain. How the hell was i supposed to get to grandmas? This is a dream and i've never actually been to hers in this unreality. I started to have a little panick attack when i spotted a rock near me and a farmiliar feeling came to me. Okay was i supposed to follow the feeling? I asked my subconcious and when another rock looked farmiliar i knew this was how i was gonna get to grandmas.

Returning to my earlier feelings i looked up to the sky to see some birds flutter past on there way to wherever. The tree's looked nice in this light and looked like something you would see in a movie set or painting. The wind wasn't strong and just gently glided past me weaving it's way through the tree's picking up leaves here and there. I saw a squirrel on a branch as i passed and giggled when it went back into the tree, i don't know how but this whole forest made me feel strangely elated. Then i saw a cabin.

"Good feeling gone." I said to myself

The cabin was located in the middle of the woods like the witches house in my other dream and i began to wonder if she was waiting in there for revenge. I edged closer to the cabin when it opened and i automatically squealed and hid behind a tree. Only it wasn't the old witch in there but there was someone in.

Two figures emerged from the door who i automatically saw were Kyoya and Mori they were both shirtless and headed towards a pile of wood situated not far from here i watched as their muscles tensed when they picked up some of it. I knew i was being pervy but dream Kyoya and Mori were just so hot that i couldn't look away. However Kyoya sharp in both reality and unreality noticed me looking and immediately called me on it.

"It's not nice to spy." he called which made Mori look towards me aswell

"I wasn't spying!" i retorted "I was merely passing through, it's not my fault if your cabin's in the way."

"Well you should have walked round it then instead of spying." he said which had me crossing my arms and glaring at him.

This only made him chuckle though and come over to where i was standing, he took a sniff like a dog would and immediately broke out into another grin.

"What's in the basket hoody." he said pulling down my hood and staring into my eyes

"Nothing, just something for my grandma." I said

"Really smells nice. Don't suppose we could have a bit of what's in there do you?" he asked motioning for Mori to join us. "Afterall it's only right we have conpensation for you violating our privacy." He said in that buisness tone of his

"Fine." I said giving up and handing over a cookie for each of them which they both wolfed down.

"Delicous." Mori said glancing at me when he said this which made me a bit uneasy **(A.N: Guess who the wolf is yet?)**

"Thanks" I replied

"They really were. Say what's a girl like you travelling alone in woods like these." Kyoya asked trying to snatch another cookie off me

"Woods Like These? What do you mean?" i asked giving in to him which put a happy smile on his face

"Yeh you really shouldn't be alone, these woods are crawling with predators, wolves, bears, bunnies." He said absentmindedly

"Well thanks for the warning but i have to go my grandma will be wanting what's left of her cookies." I said trying to get away as quickly as possible only to be stopped by Kyoya again

"Your' Grandma live in these woods?" He asked

"Yeh"

"I know where she lives, not far from here, if we here anything suspicous we'll come take a look okay?" he said

"Thanks." I said grateful for his kindness

"Ofcorse anything for a girl who gives out nice cookies." He said eyeing the basket again with hungry grey eyes before shifting them to me

I walked away from the scene fast not liking the similarities between dream and real Kyoya no matter how good looking he was in it. Mori was also quite the same as reality Mori. I heard growling at my left as i pondered these thoughts and immediately stopped when a huge black wolf appeared with dark eyes. It didn't try and attack me though which i was grateful for and instead gave me a look which must have meant later and bounded away from me.

I let out a huge breath of air and blinked which stung my eyes since they'd been too wide open for a long time. I didn't have long to stand there and do nothing though since i heard a scream sound not far from here. A female scream. I ran as fast as i could from where i heard the scream sound and was rewarded with the sight of my Grandma's cottage- i knew from the feeling. I burst through the door wanting to make sure that she was alright but there was something wrong with the scene.

Instead of seeing my grandma i was rewarded with Mori in the room he was sitting on the bed with blood staining his hands but aside from that he was clean. I looked towards where he was staring and saw my grandma was lying on the floor.

She probably would've been considered pretty for her age with her white hair which was now dyed red, her face was that in shock i could see a trail of now dried tears which leaked to the gouge in her neck where blood was still pumping steadily out.

"Mori." I breathed and his head snapped up "What happened?" I asked hoping that this Mori would give more information than his other self wouldn't

"Werewolf attack." He elaborated

"WEREWOLF? But it's not even night!" I said but when i looked out of the window it was night and a full moon was gently gliding up in the air. "But- BUT-"

"He's still here." Mori said in a tone which sounded a bit resentful.

Just then i knew that he ment Kyoya since he stepped out from where i assumed the kitchen was eating a cookie. Only he was covered in blood especially around his mouth. His eyes were dark in the night just like the ones of that wolf i'd seen earlier and the one's i'd seen in the Hansel and Gretal dream. He'd been stalking me that long. A humerous part in my mind said that this is to be expected afterall Kyoya's nothing but thourough.

I backed away from Kyoya and next to Mori knowing that he would protect me from him. "Haruhi i wouldn't do that if i were you."Kyoya said menacingly "Just come here."he said making motions to tell me where to go.

"What so you can eat me? There's no way i'm going near you after i've seen what you did." I said making the last few steps to Mori and hauling him up only to see that he was tied down to the bed. Making a quick decision after seeinf Kyoya approach me i grabbed onto a pair of conveniently placed scissors and cut through the ropes containing Mori who in turn hoisted me over his shoulder shoved Kyoya out of the way and ran into the woods. I heard a growl which was too close for comfort and instinctivley closed my eyes hoping to block out the sounds of our hunter.

About two minutes later he put me down in a confined space hidden by a bunch of trees and bushes, unless Mori stood up we were safe for now.

"I can't believe he did it. What are we going to do?" I said more to myself than to him but noticed him scanning the woods "I don't think he's nearby Mori, i think we got away."

"Good" He said before glancing back at me

"My, what big eyes you have." I whispered...

**A.N: oooooooh clifie woop woop okay then please review there will be a second part as soon as i can be bothered to write it and the next one will be booted to an M so if you still want to read the rest of this story you'll have to go looking on the M and those with innocent eyes should not read the section that will be marked unless you want to go to bed crying "That isn't what grown-ups really do, That isn't what grown-ups really do* while rocking backwards and forwards**

**SO i think that this one deserves 5 reviews maybe... **


	4. Chapter 4: Riding Hood

**Continuation this should be fun. wooo. THANK YOU REVIEWERS**

Mori looked behind his shoulder to see what i was looking at but little did he know i was talking to him. When we were in the open like this with the moon shining through the big oak trees onto his outline i started to notice things that were off with him. His eyes being one of them, they were huge and black like they absorbed everything, saw everything. His skin was more yellowy in this light which would probably on any other occasion make him look ill but this just highlighted all his muscles which seemed to protude from his body. He also seemed taller in some way since usually I would have to look up to see him but now it seemed like there was no way i could look that high.

"What big teeth you have." I said to him again highlighting one of the faults in his appearence

"Haruhi are you alright?" He asked his voice taking on a more husky and gravelly tone like he was almost growling at me

"No." I said getting up and moving away from him. He reached a hand out to grab me and i noticed the elongated shape of his hand and his sharp fingernails which were slowly culing into claws "No get away from me!" i screeched and took off running.

He obviously got the hint that i wasn't taking the innocent card from him anymore because he soon gave chase to me and i witnessed him turning into a wolf. Wolf would be an understatement of what he was though because on a second look you could see the obvious reasons they call it a werewolf. He was a wolf or looked like one since he had fur the same colour as his hair but his muscles stood out on his chest instead of into that black mane of his, also although he was on all fours you could see the shape of a human foot and hands somewhere in their shape and the fact that the claws were extra long and EXTRA Sharp.

The woods were endless and my lungs started to ache from all the lack of oxygen. I began to wonder why he would let me think Kyoya killed my Grandma, Oh and to think that Kyoya was actually trying to help me, aah this was so messed up.

However i was somewhere in the back of my mind commenting on how fit i was in this dream since i can't hardly run around the school yet i've outrun a werewolf. OH so i thought i did until he disappeared into the bushes and reappeared infront of me.

"Oh no." I said giving up and breathing in some much needed air

I'm going to die! I thought as i looked at his eyes and saying that when i woke up Mori was getting an earful whether he talked back or not. The black holes of his eyes just spoke hungry and backing up a few feet i wonder if it hurt to die in your dreams or if it was painless. I hoped it didn't end up in me falling since i hate those dreams the sensations are just too realistic and creepy.

Mori lowered his back into a crouch knowing he'd cornered me into submission. But as he pounced a axe suddenly found its way lodged into its paw and he let out a painful howl which had me covering my ears.

My Hero or Kyoya stepped out of the bushes retrieving his axe before coming to get me.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" he said giving me a once over

"Fine thankyou and it's nice to know that you'll get the axe safe before me." I said motioning towards the fact that he went to get his axe out of Mori's paw which could've killed him instead of rescuing me and getting a new axe

"Your welcome." he said dragging me off which Mori howled in agony

"Isn't he going to follow us." I said looking back

"Probably which is why we need to get back to the cabin fast" he said starting in a sprint and since he still had hold of my arm i had no choice but to run along with him aswell

When we reached the cabin i was too tired to run towards the door that i just collapsed on the porch and had Kyoya drag me inside. The inside of the cabin was nice it had little things like bottles and books of stuff inside and i thought that it was a nice little home. I sat down on the chair in what was the kitchen and watched as Kyoya cleaned himself off since he still had grandma's blood on him.

"Wont he come here first." I asked

"Yes but he'll know to be careful since your with me." Kyoya explained

"Did you know he was a wolf?" I said curiously

"Ofcorse but you obviously didn't when you came in. Honestly you see two boys in your grandma's house with blood on him and assume that the bloodiest one is the wolf. Did you not think that i could have been trying to save your grandma or the fact that it was suspicous with that amount of blood in the room for one of them to be almost spotless and tied to a bed?" he ranted

"Well i'm sorry but you looked mor dangerous at the time and as for him being tied up i thought you were saving him for a later snack." I snapped which had him in histerics as soon as i got it all out

"You thought i was going to eat him?" He managed to get out

"Ugh, Well if you didn't notice your fellow friend is trying to eat us now."

"Hmmm true." he said calming down a little and looking at my arm. "Let me see how bad it is so you don't get an infection." He said turning into doctor mode

I looked down at the arm in question and saw that it had a deep cut in it probably from when Mori backed me up or when we were hiding in the bushes. I gave my arm over to Kyoya who after a few minutes of inspection said it wasn't going to get infected and went to get a bandage. When he came back he took my arm in his hand and started to bandage me up.

**A.N: Those who don't want to cry their innocent minds to sleep with my disaster of a lemon please avert your eyes now and look for the next bold print :P**

It was seemingly innocent but while he was doing this i couldn't help but admire him, his raven black hair and pale skin and i wasn't even going near his eyes. I was staring at his lips contemplating how much i'd like to kiss him while another part of my brain was going mad i noticed that he was saying something. Snapping out of my trance i looked back at him

"Huh?" I said confused

"I said Haruhi that i'm all done. But i guess your mind was too busy on other things to listen to me and we can't have that with a wolf around, you'd get eaten straight away." He said seriously "So i guess i'll have to get your mind focused again" he said before leaning in and kissing me

Shiiiit. I did not see that one coming but it wasn't all bad. I comprehended as my mouth responded to his and tried to deepen the kiss. I hesitantly flicked my tounge out to meet his and was glad that we were both on the same frequency when he started battling with mine for dominance. Dream Kyoya's lips were so soft and distracting because i soon found myself on the floor and in a rather farmiliar position.

He was hovering over me like that time in the beach house and instead of like last time being angry and shocked i was really turned on by it. Since he was shirtless and i was well in my night dress it didn't take that long for the clothes to be tossed somewhere and our skin to be met against one another.

He started to kiss down my neck and i knew that he'd picked up some of Mori's dog like qualities because i found him to bite into my skin rather hard. I hissed at him before moaning as he licked the bite mark on my neck

"Marking your teritory?" I asked trying to make a joke through gasps of pleasure

"Ofcorse and i'm going to mark it somewhere else too." He said before continuing to lick down to my breasts which he licked and sucked at until i was wimpering in pleasure from him he also kneaded the other one as he continued down my stomach to stop at my belly button and dip his tounge into which had me moaning and moving slightly upwards as a sign to him to continue to go down.

He did and soon ended up at my lower lips. He licked up one side of my thigh before, from a wine of protest and curse from me, licking my damp folds which almost caused me to scream and cum. He started licking until i started moaning his name almost screaming it in the pleasure i was getting. I knew i was close and he knew it too since he moved away from down there and kissed me letting me taste myself on his tounge.

Then without warning he thrust into me, it didn't hurt and was really pleasurable, not what i would've thought it would be like which was when i remembered that it was a dream and that this Kyoya was only imaginary. I then got thinking about what it would be like for the real Kyoya to be doing this which made me even more desperate for the real him which is when i started to wonder when Kyoya started to turn me on.

The thought was quickly smashed since his replacement was doing just a good a job as i thought he would and started off on a steady rhythm soon getting faster and harder at my demands. I was soon getting close and so was he by the lack of rhythm we were making and i'd almost reached my peak when the door burst down.

**A.N: Okay it's safe you can look now.**

Mori stood there in all his wolfy glory howling and charging into the cabin. Kyoya quickly got off me and grabbed the axe which from the trail of blood coming out of his paw was pretty sharp. I started looking around frantically muttering under my breath

"Clothes clothes clothes."

"Your seriously thinking about getting dressed at a time like this!" Kyoya exclaimed clearly more shocked at this than the wolf

"Well i'm sorry if i don't want to die with all my stuff on display." I retorted slipping my nightgown on

I turned around to shout at Kyoya again when Mori lunged for me and i screamed.

And screamed until Hunny came bounding in my room with Mori in tow. "Haru-chan! Are you okay." He said giving me a hug

Which is when i saw that i was back in my room and Hunny and Mori were here. Oh right the storm i thought as i'd forgotten why they were here i quickly averted my eyes away from Mori though scared incase i started screaming again and remembered that Kyoya was here aswell and looked for him.

He was in a chair beside my bed looking tired. "Why are you sitting over there sempai?" I asked with a blush on my face remembering vivid things which had happened not so long ago in my dream

"Well Haru-chan must have had a bad dream because when i came to check on you, you kept asking for Kyoya so he decided to sit there until you felt better." Hunny explained and i wondered why i would be calling his name to be honest the only time i called his name was when... Shit. My face flushed and i averted my eyes before remembering that they thought i'd had a bad dream which i had to some extent all because of one person

"Well it isn't my fault that i had that dream. If sempai didn't lend me that book then i wouldn't be having them." I said

"Your the one who said you enjoyed the tales up until yesterday." He said with a slight smirk. No wonder he was being so kind to me last night, he'd tricked me into reading one of the most horrid tales in there.

I sat into a kneeling position and was about to get up when i felt something wet and sticky in between my legs and my face blushed once again. "You just wait til later sempai." I said instead

"Why later?" He said his smirk growing as he eyed the sheet i was in. Oh no! He knew what'd happened in my dream. Unlike Hunny he could probably distinguish what was a nightmares plea and a erotic dream.

Why me... I thought willing myself into ash as i remembered we had the whole weekend together. No wonder he was beaming.

**A.N: I'm doing one more chapter and you guys will like but i'll need people to tell me stories any they like to me because i'm going to have them all in the last one and it doesn't have to be the Grimms tales it can be any you can pick a princessy one like rapunzel where i can make Tamaki will be the prince or something.**

**anyway the demand is 5 reviews if you want it done**


End file.
